totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactors (Original Comic)
Season 4.1, Episode 3 -> The Radioactors comic was not entirely finished, only the beginning of the episode was created, so most of the episode's plot is unknown... Plot The episode begins with Chris outside in the night, infront of The College welcoming back the viewers to Total Drama College and insisting to see how the contestants enjoy their Dorms before heading on to the next challenge. The camera view switches to Drake and Farmer Sam's Dorm, Drake orders Farmer Sam to push the 2 beds together cause according to Drake he can only sleep in a California king sized bed, but seeing the size of the 2 beds, he said, he'll have to settle for a queen sized bed. After Farmer Sam asks how he fits in with the bed arrangements, Drake asks if he isn't used to sleeping in barns. Farmer Sam angrily denies it, but in The Councillor Confessional Camera he replies that it's true. Then the camera switches to Lulu, Amy and Ruby's Dorm. Lulu has a very positive opinion about their Dorm. Amy agrees sadly. Ruby on the other side of the Dorm asks why Amy is not in the mood and Amy replies saying that even though, his brother is a big meathead, he wouldn't abandone someone. Lulu denies with the fact that Drake said so and asks why would Drake think that Cory actually did abandoned Hannah. Ruby sais that Drake lied. Lulu sais that he's cheating and Lulu started to panic thinking that Drake will trick them and he'll get her voted off for being too fat. Amy agrees saying that even tho they don't have any evidence they're going to keep an eye on Drake. Then the camera switches to Charlotte nd Crissie's Dorm. Charlotte and Crissie are both in their beds, staring at each other angrily. After staring at each other for a long while, Crissie sais that she doesn't like Charlotte. Then the camera switches to Liz and Hannah's Dorm. Both Liz and Hannah are in their beds, Liz asks Hannah if she's asleep, Hannah moads. Liz asks Hannah to turn off the lights. Hannah turns off the lights and Liz goes to sleep. A loud noise wakes Liz up, she calls for Hannah. No response. Liz looks down to see if Hannah is awake. Liz didn't see her so she got out of bed turned on the lights and to see that Hannah isn't in the room. Then the camera switches to Jorden, Jim and Connor's Dorm. Jorden sais that he takes dibs on the top bunk. Jim angrily replies that they already picked beds and none of them are bunk beds, and calls Jorden a twit. Jorden sais that if there was a top bunk it would be his, Jorden turns off the lights, goes to bed and fall's asleep. After that, Jim sais that he can't stand him and asks Connor if he would want to punch Jorden in his mouth. Connor sais that he likes him, because he's silly. Jim makes a disgusted face and then he makes the same face in The Councillor Confessional Camera. Then the camera switches to Mody and Dave's Dorm. Mody is sleeping, but he is awakened from something dripping on to him, he looks uyp and see's that it's Dave's sweat (possibly). Mody jumps out of bed. Later Jim walks in Mody and Dave's Dorm because of the snoring in his Dorm. Then Jim and Mody have conversation about Dave and who should go out next, while Hannah was collecting heavy things on the ground and putting them in a box titled: Heavy Things. After a while Jim lets Mody to sleep in his bed if he joins his alliance. Mody accepts. Suddenly Liz appears in the Dorm asking if Jim or Mody have seen Hannah, Jim asks Liz to lead him to Hannah's bed, Liz agrees. In The Councillor Confessional Camera Jim sais that he was lucky that all those heavy things were on the ground to lead Hannah to collect them and then sais that things usually work out for him. The next day Chris McLean and the contestants are in The Theater Auditorium, Chris McLean greeds them and explains the challenge: Each team will have to create a musical. Mody sais that Chris McLean already did that in Total Drama World Tour and Chris McLean replies saying that this time he'll let the contestants rehearse. Chris McLean said that Team Screwdrivers will do a Halloween themed play, Team Drills will be making a Science Fiction Double Feature and Team Hammers will be doing a Fairytale Fantasy Land play. While everyone picks costumes, Drake finds a door that sais Keep Out with glowing green light in a hole of the door. Drake asks if that is toxic whaste and Chris McLean replies sayong that he had that left over after the science challenge, he wanted to spice te team performances up with dunking the losers into it, but the producers wanted a more environmentally friendly TV show. After Drake asks how is that the greenest way to dispose of toxic waste, Chris McLean angrily replies that we either shove it into another room or make Drake eat it, then Chris McLean yells to get back to the challenge. Then in The Councillor Confessional Camera, Drake is suprised that Chris McLean can make the contestants eat toxic waste. He sais that he needs to check his contract about it. The Confessional ends. No other comic continue of Radioactors was made... Videos and 2 scenes from Radioactors]] Trivia * The subject of the episode is Drama. Goofs *In the first page's top, instead of "Radioactors" it says "Chris Blinded Us With Science". *In the first panel, when Chris says, "Let's see how the students like their dorm rooms," "students" is misspelled as "student's". *The title reference is "Radioactive". The Comic 3 - Radioactors 0.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/6/86808ef838vc7.png 3 - Radioactors 1.png 3 - Radioactors 2.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/4/8459b50cfkdDY.png 3 - Radioactors 3.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/0/4/041d447407fbm.png 3 - Radioactors 4.png|stpid 3_-_radioactors_5.png|stpid Category:Chapters